Are you sure?
by Miaka Natsu
Summary: He didn't wait that sentence in his life. "What do you say?" said Kirino in shock.


Hello everybody, I published this story one years ago but I finished delete it. Now I public other time with my new Nick. I hope that you like this one shot.

Destructive criticism is not allowed, anybody forces you to read so you don't underestimate the work of others. If you don't like the idea, you don't read.

 **Notes:**

\- Inazuma eleven isn't mine, just my Oc: _ **Kai Izumi**_ _ **.**_

* * *

 **Are you sure?**

He was late for training but did not care, never in all his life he had felt as insulted and everything was her fault. He knew, from the first moment he saw her, that she was going to bring problems to him. That particular gleam in her eyes every time she looked at him and that crooked smile they not promised any good. He quickened his pace. Just thinking about she gave him chills. At first all she did was study him carefully when she thought no one was looking, but over the months she started hanging with Kariya and she began to participate in his jokes and encourage him. However, it was not until a week ago when he really got tired of she.

They lived close so sometimes they were together after training. The two had been held in an awkward silence all the way. Between them used to be a constant tension, as if they try to express something and not know what nor how. They were passing for a park when stopped Izumi. She had her head down, but Kirino could have sworn she was smiling. He was going to ask if she had some problem when she lifted her head and said him, loud and clear to avoid confusion, "are you gay, Ranmaru?" if he had not been so surprised and outraged by those three words, he had noticed a deep fear and great sadness in the eyes of his companion but his head all it could think about was that word: gay. He didn't replied, he hadn't done even if he had wanted, his brain could not form coherent sentences at that time. All he could do was turn around and get home as soon as possible.

During the next week he had been circling that question "are you gay?" No, he knew he was not gay, there was a big difference between appreciating and loving and he cherished his friends did not love. It was true that his appearance, long pink hair was not the most appropriate to ensure that he was not homosexual, but that was something he could not avoid. So he had decided to let Izumi clear that he was not gay. A small smile formed on his face, he knew how he would prove it.

He had finished jumping training and was waiting for Izumi in the park that would have to pass to go home. When he saw her passing jumped off swing in which he was sitting and walked over to her.

"Izumi!" she turned startled.

"Kirino ...?" She did not give her time to finish. Kirino had approached her and had gathered his lips with hers. Just was a touch fleeting but it was enough to cause to a slight blush on both.

Kirino went near her and whispered in his ear "you keep thinking I'm gay?"

Izumi, with red face, replied "you know that do not prove anything. I can kiss Aoi and don't like her."

Kirino did not expect another response from her, so he joined his lips with hers again. This time the kiss was much deeper, Kirino felt Izumi's will fell and was carried away by the kiss. He closed his eyes and wrapped around her waist as he felt like she ran her hands through his hair.

"And now?"

Izumi looked him in the eyes before answering "I didn't think you were going to take so seriously what I said. The only thing I wanted was that you to notice me".

"I know, this week I've been analyzing your behavior to me since we met, but I've also realized something else." Izumi watched carefully, she still has embraced the neck for fear that if she let go out he is going to go away. He leaned his forehead against hers before he finished speaking. "During this week I have realized that I also love you".

Izumi did not think before putting back together her lips with his.

* * *

Thank for read and see you later.

REVIEWS?


End file.
